


A  Beautiful  Life

by M_E_Carter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Funeral, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), SHIELD, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy happy ending, Wedding, births, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter
Summary: A Post-Endgame AU scrapbook of Peggy and Steve's life together.Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A  Beautiful  Life

Peggy: If he refuses to tell you the story, then I will. It was a life. A life full of all the things that make living a beautiful tapestry.

It was full of surprises from the start. I didn’t believe him at first.

Explaining how he came back took some doing, especially considering there were things Steve didn’t want to change. 

Howard: Who built the time machine that brought you back? Is Ginger Rogers still mad at me? Are all cars using my gravidic reversion technology? Am I dead? Who took over Stark Industries after I died?

And the important things that he needed to.

Working side by side, rooting out HYDRA, Leviathan& other threats.

Enjoying the quiet moments together, just us two.

Doing all the things that couples do.

We didn’t always see eye to eye at home or at work.

While we were quite busy with SHIELD, eventually, we started a family.

He was more worried about me going into labour than any firefight we’d been in. First came Sara.

But a family didn’t stop either of us from working.

Then came Michael. Looking just like his daddy.

Then Howard surprised us all-except Steve of course, with Anthony. We did try to be a good influence.

Anthony and Michael were like two peas in a pod.

Mikey, If I ask Sara out, are you gonna kick my ass?

No, but she will.

Sara was determined to follow in her father's footsteps. Even sewing her first costume.

Michael was a bit of a wild child but eventually decided that his place was in SHIELD.

We made certain to recruit various SHIELD agents and scientists earlier than before. Training them up.

Some events, we had to let run their course.

And some worked out on their own.

With changes in the TL, we couldn’t be sure how many threats were averted. 

So we were always on alert, and we always had a backup plan or two.

Still, as happens in all lives, an end must come.

But oh, what a life it was.


End file.
